Colorblind
by cherrysakura5
Summary: AN: I made this for a school project that's why its short. Harry and Hermione have feelings for each other and don't know how to go about saying it. Two redheads will solve that problem.


Colorblind

By: Cherrysakura5

Disclaimer: do I have to say it. I don't own HP.

The reason this fanfic is short is was intended for a school project. My friend suggested  
to post it on the internet. so here it is. Great possiblity this will be posted also  
on the famous h/hr site. also i made this before HBP came out.  
and im still shipping h/hr and always will. long live Friendship, Barvery and Love!

Note for readers:

Okay some of youin your review it will say this sounds like someone else's fanfic but it isn't I would never take someone else fanfic and make it my own. I've read it and two paragraphs in my story sounds like that one but it isn't trust me. This is all me. (just to make it clear) i hate it when people say that my fanfic sound like someone else. So i took caution and checked.

* * *

It was a beautiful spring Sunday at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Probably one of the best ones they had had in a very long time. 

Since the demise of Lord Voldemort and his supporters, it has been as if a terrible weight had been lifted from the entire Wizarding world. Especially for one boy and his friends. That boy was Harry potter. Battling Voldemort was one thing keeping the press out of his life is another. Everybody wants to know what happened that day. Hear the defeat, know how he defeated him. But even Harry himself wants to know, it all happen so fast but it doesn't matter. He's alive, his friends are alive, and the world is at rest. Or so you think.

Harry has develop feelings for one of his friends, Hermione Granger. To think he hated her pushing him to do his homework or anything else that related to schoolwork. But now he understands that she just cared for his education, except Ron he still argues with her about it. Somewhere between 5th year and 6th his feelings for Hermione growing strong each and everyday. He's starting to stare at her for no reason. He's heartbeat beats fast when she comes in to the room. Now if he talks to her he gets tongue tide or forgets what he was going to say.

Today he's flying on his broom reminiscing on his feeling for her. How can you have feeling for your best friend its crazy talk, its embarrassing.

_But it doesn't feel embarrassing. It feels normal. _

Hermione means well in a bossy way.

_She's not bossy. That's how she acts. She is quite the girl._

But she's not the pretties of the girl's population in Hogwarts.

_Dude, stop thinking like Ron_

Harry had a pretty long time fighting with him self as he lowered his broom to the ground. Then he heard some one call him.

"Harry!" the voice called

Harry looked over his shoulder and saw two red heads running toward him. It was his best friend and his sister. Ron and Ginny Weasley. Harry got of his broom and saw his friends panting from the long run. The castle was pretty far.

"Harry next time you want to have a deep reflection on your broom please reflect near home" Said a panting Ron

"No Ron you should exercise more often" said Ginny Ron was about to speak again when Ginny cut him of. "Quidditch is not exercising, Quidditch is sitting on your butt while you fly around" Ron just glared at her and mumbled "Hermione's twin"

Harry unfortunately heard Hermione's name and a faint blush appeared on his checks.  
"Harry you ok" Ginny asked

"Yeah um fine, so why are you here?"

"Oh Hermione found your homework and she's mad about it" said Ginny

"Why is she mad about that" Harry asked

"Cause she's mental" Ron said

Ginny rolled her eyes "Cause you didn't do your homework with her, you always do your homework with her" she responded.

"Fine I get this over with, she'll scream if I don't go to her now" said Harry as he walk to the castle. Minutes later Ron asked "You know the real reason Hermione's getting all worked up about this right"

"Yep, and I not telling you" Ginny said as she smirked to herself.

* * *

An inpatient Hermione was pacing around the common room. 

_I can't believe I told Ginny, the most mischievous girl in the school that I have a crush on Harry._

Flashback

Hermione was sitting by herself at the Grand Hall eating lunch, thinking about many things when her mind stopped at one particular person Harry Potter. She'd heard of a friends liking each other but she'd never thought about it herself. She never thought of falling for the whole hero thing. But what's not to like about Harry, his eyes, his hair, his... she can't go on, she felt like she was going to explode. She needed to talk to someone, someone who could give her advice on what to do. She had never been in a situation like this.

_So much for being the brightest witch of the age. I haven't got any idea on what to do_.

Then it came to her. She would talk to Ginny Weasley. She could confide in Ginny how she felt about Harry. She noticed that Ginny was always going out with some boy, not necessarily the same boy every time, but she ought to be able to give Hermione some kind of advice. With her mind made up she went in search of Ginny. Hermione finally found Ginny up in the Gryffindor girls' dorm, reading a copy of the _Daily Prophet_. She approached Ginny and asked if she could discuss something with her.

"Of course you can Hermione, what seems to be the problem?" Ginny asked. She noticed that Hermione was in quite a hyper state.

"I need to tell someone something, but I'm not sure how to go about doing it," said Hermione.

Ginny looked puzzled.

"First you need to tell me exactly what you are talking about. To whom do you need to tell something?" Ginny inquired. Finally Hermione's emotions got the better of her and she broke down crying. She told Ginny everything that was going through her mind about Harry. That her feelings had changed, that she was in love with him, but didn't know how to tell him.

"What should I do? How should I go about telling him? What if he doesn't feel the same way?" Hermione asked in rapid succession.

"Whoa girl, one question at a time," said Ginny. "The first thing you need to do is calm down. Sit down and take a deep breath." Hermione took a seat across from Ginny took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Ok now?" Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Alright then, when did you realize your feelings for Harry had, uh, changed?" Ginny inquired with a little smile on her face.

"It was after the final battle when Voldemort and his supporters were destroyed. It was then I knew I could never be used against Harry. That he didn't have to worry about my safety anymore. I could feel myself growing closer to him. When he's near me I have these urges I've never experienced before. When we're talking, I find myself staring into his beautiful green eyes and these urges get stronger and stronger."

"Oh, what kind of urges," prodded Ginny. Hermione blushed slightly. She continued. "I'll be working on my homework by the fire in the Common room. Harry and Ron will be playing wizard's chess and my attention will always go to Harry. I'll sit there and stare at him wondering what it would be like to stroke his cheek or what it would be like to run my hands through his hair. The strongest urge is wondering what it would be like to..." Hermione hesitated.

"Go on," said Ginny sitting on the edge of her seat, eyes glued on Hermione. "I wonder what it would be like to kiss him," Hermione said going absolutely crimson.

Ginny looked at Hermione and rolled her eyes. "Hermione, there's nothing you need to be embarrassed about. These are normal feelings one gets when one is falling in love, and from what you have told me, you are well on your way to being in love." Hermione looked at Ginny and smiled. However, she noticed that Ginny's demeanor had taken a more serious appearance.

Ginny looked Hermione square in the eyes and said, "To know for sure if you are in love with Harry, you must ask yourself a very important question." Hermione looked puzzled. "You must ask yourself," Ginny continued, "can you live your life without Harry Potter? Can you be happy the rest of your life without Harry? The answer to this question will tell you how you really feel." Hermione thought very hard about what Ginny had said. She sat quietly for several minutes pondering the question. When she finally realized the answer, she smiled and a lone tear slid down her cheek.

Ginny looked concerned about her friend. "Are you all right?" Hermione got up walked over to Ginny and hugged her. "I am now, thank you Ginny." She knew now what she had to do. She just hoped she had the courage to do it. Eventually.

"And to really answer that question lets bring kid up here" Ginny smiled "you wait in the common room and I'll go and get him, Ron might know he'll come with me!" then Ginny raced out the room before Hermione could do anything to stop it.

_Damn it, this girl, I should of tried with Parvati Patil._

End of Flashback

Hermione was counting her steps until Harry appeared, she didn't need to look up at him, she knew he was there.

"Hermione what did I do wrong this time?"

Harry explained what Ginny had told him about the homework.  
Hermione was "angry" about him not the doing it with her.

Hermione stayed silent for a short time then looked up at him with a confused look on her face "What homework?"

* * *

"Ginny Wait up" called out Ron 

"I saw Harry going inside, hurry up I want to Hear what there going to say" said Ginny as she said the password quietly to open the portrait hole but a tiny bit, the fat lady didn't really seem to care.

"Ginny that's eavesdropping" said Ron

"So" was her answer and then added "Now shut up and let me listen"

* * *

"Ginny told me you're mad about the home-" Harry Stopped then he realized something. Since Voldemort was gone permanently for a school treat Dumbledore canceled homework two weeks ago. "Hermione what's going on, there is no homework"

Hermione made her way to him she looked in to his eyes.

_Ok Hermione you can do this, just say Harry I love you then hear him tell you he hates you._

"Harry" Harry looked down at her. There is something wrong he could feel it. He saw her eyes sparkle with water.

"Hermione what's wrong did something happen" Harry was now concerned, as he grabbed Hermione's shoulders.

"N-no" she pulled away from his grip and stared at the window at the other side of the common room. "I need to talk to you about something" started Hermione "About something that I've been feeling since the defeat of Voldemort" Harry grew closer to her just enough to see the side of her face, he could see a tear running down her check.

_What's happening. What's so hard for her to tell me that she's crying. 'Feeling' what dose she mean about feeling? Dose she know about my feelings for her? I haven't told anyone about it, not even Ron. Maybe she knows and doesn't feel the same way._

"Hermione you don't have to say it, I knew someone like you couldn't fall for someone for me. You're too smart and I'm not" Harry spoke quietly.

"Harry" Hermione Started but He spoke again. "Hermione I've been having these feelings from quite sometime now but I thought it would go away, but it didn't they grew stronger every day and I couldn't help but stare into your brown eyes. I realized these feelings around the middle of Sixth year, but must have had these feelings even before that, maybe even in second year. When you were petrified I held your hand, didn't know why but I just did. At that time I told you I needed you, again I dint know why I said that but I did. All this time I cared for you, felt the need to protect you since the first year with that troll until Voldemort. I thought I loved you as a brother a friend, but I was wrong I was- I was Colorblind.

I want to be some thing more to you than a friend, I want to see you smile, see you laugh, to see you feel the way I feel for you then for any other girl. Hermione what I want to say, what I'm trying to say is that I love you Hermione, I love you"

There was silence throughout the common room.

* * *

"Oh my lord!" whispered Ginny 

"Merlin's beard!" Ron Whispered then added "Colorblind, eww he's using girly terms"

"Shut up you idiot, I'm trying to hear" This Time it was the fat lady who responded. Both Ron and Ginny looked at her with surprised. "What? I've see the passion those two had for each other since first year" she added with a matter -of- fact tone to her voice.  
Ginny and Ron looked at each other then went back to listening.

Hermione turned around and facing Harry. She couldn't speak, couldn't breathe, Harry had these feelings before she even had feelings for him.  
She couldn't believe it although Harry always is full of surprises.  
Harry left his eyes off her and now staring at the floor. It was a long silence couldn't believe that he blurted his feeling all at once, she must be in shock or angry. But her response was different as Harry felt her arms around him then she touch is face with both hands and made him make eye contact with her.

She was crying. But it wasn't sad crying she was smiling then laughed softly and as softly as her laugh she answered

"Harry you're were to stubborn to hear me out, and now I have to put up with it as long as we are together and I hope were together for a long time to always and forever say that I love you too."

And with that Harry's facial expression changed from sadness to happiness as he hugged back stroking her hair. Hermione loved the way Harry smelled: honey, peppermints and cut fresh grass that reminded her of Quidditch, a scent that only Harry can match.

Then there was a big thump and Ron was on the floor with Ginny next to him, they wanted to see what was going on as ginny fell from Ron weight. They both looked up at the hugging couple and Ginny shriek "Oh My God he loves you, see that Ron he's hugging her not kissing her. You own me 5 galleons!"

"Sorry I'm broke" Ron said as he stood up.

"Ron you little git were you and ginny eavesdropping on us?" Yelled Hermione as she went over to Ron. "Ginny was the one who was, I told her to stop but you know evil she can become" he quickly answered

Harry Walked over to Hermione and started to stare into her eyes. Ginny and Ron notice this "there going to kiss" said Ron happily

"No there going to hug"

"Kiss"

"Hug"

"Kiss"

"Hug"

Harry and Hermione Smile to each other and then as if some magnetic force pulled them closer and closer until Hermione could feel Harry's warm breath on her lips, They kissed, it was nothing Harry or Hermione ever felt, such warmth in it that it felt right. Feelings overwhelm them like bolts of electricity send shockwaves throughout their bodies making them feel numb. At the moment nothing mattered not even how ginny looked like she was on the verge on killing Ron or that other Gryffindors just stared at Harry and Hermione then clapped for them. Nothing matter but the Kiss that they were entrance in.

_The End_


End file.
